


a breather in darkness

by nyu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, BL, College AU, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Vanven, boy on boy, mature - Freeform, school!au, the Unversed, vaniven, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyu/pseuds/nyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was illuminated with moonlight as it shone through the passing night clouds, yet the sight was constantly waving and warping away from Ventus' sight when he sinked down further below the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a breather in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter to this newborn baby
> 
> i will see how long ill go on with this, i just need to do a few modifications before posting it!
> 
> so basically this is a VanVen college!AU, in which the two babies go to the same academy, but become conscious of each other only after an incident that happens to Ventus. The unversed exist as monsters that not much is known of.

wiipp wip wip wip wip wip


End file.
